Being Mrs Grissom
by CSI1983
Summary: Married to Grissom and with four kids, a day in the life of sara is now a very busy thing. GSR


**Being Mrs Grissom**

"Melissa! The bus is here."

Sara put here eldest daughters lunch on the end of the counter for easy access as she flew out the door, before she turned her attention back to her toddler, Benjamin.

"Coming Mom."

A few moments later, ten year old Melissa came running down stairs, her long brown hair lose, flying like a banner behind her. She gave her mother and her brother a quick kiss before going out the door. Sara was just starting to clear up the kitchen when a bell sound came from a room up the stairs. Sara finished feeding Benjamin before taking him into the living room and putting him in his bouncing chair, the strong elastic chair strung up in the door to the living room. Sara put the baby monitor beside him, just out of his reach and popped the receiver into her pocket.

"You stay here Benny ok? Bounce yourself stupid while I go and check on your bother and sister ok?"

Benjamin grinned at her before stuffing his chubby fist into his mouth, his little legs already starting the bouncing that he loved so much. Happy that he was occupied for the moment, Sara headed upstairs.

"How's Mommy's patient's feeling?"

Eight year old Samantha looked at Sara sadly.

"We're itchy Mommy and bored. Right Lucas?"

Five year old Lucas, who lay by Samantha in Sara and Grissom's bed like they always did when they were sick, nodded solemnly.

"We are Mommy. Can we watch Barney?"

Sara pulled out the bottle of ointment that she had picked up yesterday.

"I have to cream you up first. Who wants to go first?"

Lucas, thanks to his love of Barney, happily stripped off and allowed her to smooth cream all over his little body, to relieve the itching that came with chicken box. Samantha was sitting unimpressed, her arms crossed over her chest tightly.

"But Mommy that stuff stinks. Do I have too?"

Sara shrugged as she rubbed the cream over her son's ribs, making him giggle.

"Well you are welcome to keep itching if you want. It doesn't bother me."

Which was a lie. She didn't want Samantha to have scars from being too stubborn but Sara had learnt from very early on she needed to act nonchalant if she wanted Samantha to do what she wanted. Samantha finally gave in, and Sara gave her a kiss on her spotty forehead.

"Good girl. Have you guys drunk your OJ?"

Both of them nodded, their dark curly hair tangled from sleep.

"Good. Now do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

Again another head nod as Lucas repeated what she had said.

"We can only get out of bed for the toilet and when Daddy gets home. If we need anything we ring the bell. Right Mommy?"

Sara smiled at Lucas.

"That's right Lukey. Now you watch Barney and then I'll put a movie on for you later ok?"

Sara popped in the Barney tape and settled the pair down before going back down the stairs. She found little Benjamin had made a sucking toy out of his bouncer elastic, gumming it madly.

"Benny what are you doing?"

Benjamin gave her another toothless grin and went right back to gumming the elastic. Sara picked him up and put him on her hip.

"Come on little man, you can help me do the laundry ok? Then we'll go and do the shopping."

Sara headed into the laundry room, Benjamin chatting loudly in her ear, his drool soaking her shirt.

Sara slumped into the sofa, exhausted. Her days were busy enough with just Benjamin at home, but today with two kids sick, it had been exhausting. But with everything done and dinner cooking, Sara could take a little breather.

"Mom, what's 24x24?"

Sara smiled at Melissa. She was in advance Math this year, working on equations of kids two years older then her, and Grissom was bursting with pride over it. He boasted to anyone who stood still long enough.

"Think it over sweetie; remember what your teacher said."

Melissa stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, a frown deep on her forehead.

"Is it 576?"

Sara leaned forward and gently scuffed her daughter's rich brown hair.

"Good girl. Are you finished?"

Melissa nodded and closed her math book.

"Do want to do me a favour and set the table? Daddy will be home very soon."

Melissa nodded again and moved into the kitchen. Sara turned her focus on Samantha and Lucas who were playing peekaboo with Benjamin, who was laughing like crazy, his fat hands slapping his just as fat thighs for more. It was then that Grissom walked through the door.

"DADDY!"

Samantha and Lucas both threw themselves at Grissom as if he had been gone for years not hours, and Benjamin made his way over with his slow unpractised crawl and Melissa came from the kitchen to greet her father. Grissom made his way to Sara, laying a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Beautiful. How was your day?"

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Exhausting. What about you?"

Grissom shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up on the back of the door.

"About the same."

Sara stretched and stood, heading towards the kitchen.

"Come and get some dinner husband of mine, I made pasta."

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara and followed her into the kitchen.

By eight that night, the kids were bathed and in bed and Sara and Grissom were heading upstairs to do the same.

"I had to get Cassidy in today; I needed to get some shopping done."

Grissom was stripping off his work clothes and putting on his boxers, brushing his teeth as Sara got changed. Her body had changed a lot since they had first started going out. After four kids it was expected and Grissom loved every little change. Everything that had changed from her flat belly becoming slightly rounded, to her newly shaped thighs, it represented his kids and their life together. He liked her body this way. Found it sexy and desirable.

"That's ok. Did she mind?"

Sara shook her head as she put on her old LVPD t-shirt.

"Nah. The kids thought it was great when she brought over her 'magic' cookies."

Grissom laughed as Sara slipped into the bed beside him.

'Those kids of ours love Cassidy. She could make cod liver oil sound appealing to them."

Sara snuggled up to Grissom, he toes finding their way under his calf, her face against his chest.

"We need to get someone to check the dish washer; it's making that noise again."

Grissom nodded, his fingers playing with Sara's hair.

"I'll look at it tomorrow then we can decide what to do. We have the whole day together."

Sara nodded against Grissom's chest.

"Did I tell you how sexy you are today?"

Sara propped her head up on her hand, her face doubtful.

"I have stretch marks; cellulite and saggy bits and you think I'm sexy?"

Grissom's careful fingers found the top of her caesarean scar that she had collected when she had Benjamin.

"Every bump, pucker and bulge makes you even sexier. You are still the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Sara laughed and kissed Grissom.

"Whatever floats your boat Gilbert Grissom. Now get some sleep, we might be able to sleep in until six if we're lucky. Your kids like early mornings like you."

Grissom and Sara snuggled back up again, and son they were both in a peaceful slumber, recharging their batteries, preparing to be parents again tomorrow.


End file.
